Simplemente, lo sé
by Franela
Summary: En ese instante el viento había soplado más helado de lo normal, o así había sentido ella en su arrugada piel aquel día en medio de un cálido verano. Supo entonces que su adiós definitivo prontamente llegaría, porque ella era humana, y él... él seguiría ahí. Reto del Foro ¡Siéntate!


**Disclaimer****:** Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen a la serie/manga de _**Inuyasha**_ de _**Rumiko**_** Takahashi**, yo solamente los tomé prestados.

* * *

Este Fanfic es un reto de _Ako Nomura_ para el Foro de Inuyasha en FanFiction **¡Siéntate!**

* * *

**Sumary****: **En ese instante el viento había soplado más helado de lo normal, o así había sentido ella en su arrugada piel aquel día en medio de un cálido verano. Supo entonces que su adiós definitivo prontamente llegaría, porque ella era humana, y él... él seguiría ahí.

* * *

**Simplemente, lo sé**  
_Por Franela_

**_..._**

Aquella mañana había sido tranquila, sólo había tenido que curar a un hombre que se había caído de su caballo; por lo demás, todo el pueblo estaba tranquilo. Esa era su rutina desde hace varios años. La anciana Kaede había muerto siendo ella una chiquilla de apenas diecisiete, y desde entonces había decidido dejar el lugar que en aquel momento pasó a estar bajo la protección de la señora Kagome. Había viajado mucho, visitado muchos templos, y finalmente se quedó en un pueblo naciente producto de la guerra que por aquellos días estaba lejos de acabar; ella vio niños nacer para luego tener que curar sus heridas o, peor aún, celebrar sus ceremonias fúnebres. Finalmente, luego de varios años, la guerra había terminado, y las personas podían vivir en paz.

Durante su vida ahí era visitada cada cierto tiempo por alguien, ya fuera la señora Kagome o el señor Inuyasha, el joven zorro Shippô o la señora Sango con el monje Miroku, incluso sus hijos y más tarde los hijos de éstos; hoy ella vivía con una de sus bisnietas, quien había cambiado sus ropas de exterminadora por unas de sacerdotisa. Su nombre era Sakura, una bella muchachita de apenas quince años, muy dulce por lo demás, y con un especial atractivo para todos los jóvenes del pueblo. Se veía a sí misma en ella, cuando era más joven, claro está. Ahora su cabello estaba de un color gris por la mezcla del negro con el blanco, además del efecto que tenía el tiempo en él; su piel ya no era alabada por lo tersa y blanca, y sus ojos chocolate ya no eran tan soñadores como antes ni tenían el mismo brillo, porque el tiempo había pasado; muchos de sus conocidos habían muerto ya, y ella supo en ese instante junto al río, cuando un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo a mediodía, que ella no tardaría en terminar su camino en la tierra también.

No se había detenido a pensar en aquello, la muerte no era algo grato en su mente, mucho menos la propia. Suspira, cansada, porque está cansada, tiene muchos años en el cuerpo y hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta. Sakura la llama, sonriente como siempre, con una canasta llena de hierbas medicinales y flores silvestres. Éstas son amarillas y blancas, muy bonitas y olorosas. Ella ama las flores, desde que era una pequeña niña y acompañaba a un yôkai en su viaje que disfrutaba de los momentos que pasabas por algún campo y podía oler su aroma hasta que se habían alejado un buen tramo. La chica le ofrece su brazo y ambas se van juntas hasta el pueblo.

Cuando llegan todos los aldeanos las saludan, respetuosos y felices. Lejos quedaron los días en que algunos pueblerinos de distintos lugares se alejaban de ella porque se habían enterado de que en su niñez viajó junto a un demonio, o porque había sido revivida por éste, pensando que aquello les traería malos augurios en aquellos días de guerra. Cómo ellos se habían enterado, ella nunca lo supo, porque no había sido hasta que aquel yôkai había ido por ella a la aldea que se había enterado de que había muerto. Al principio no lo creyó, pero la misma anciana Kaede, enferma en ese tiempo, se lo había confirmado. Ella se hubiese ido aquel día con el demonio de cabellos plateados, sin dudarlo, no obstante su humano corazón no se lo permitía, porque la anciana estaba enferma y seguramente moriría pronto; esa vez fue la primera vez que pensó en la muerte para un simple humano, ni siquiera recordaba a su familia. En aquel momento tenía quince años.

Él había ido por ella, tal y como había sido su promesa; aunque todos habían dicho lo contrario, él había cumplido. Fue ella quien no cumplió su parte. El día estaba en su ocaso de primavera y el viento era agradablemente cálido, entonces lo vio. Lucía tal y como lo recordaba, pues aquellos tres años que habían transcurrido desde su última visita —cuando la señora Kagome había vuelto de su extraña época— no habían causado algún cambio en él. Seguía tan estoico como lo recordaba, pero a sus ojos seguían siendo el amo Sesshômaru, por ende, aquel yôkai de ojos tan dorados como el sol. Ella, en cambio, había crecido. Su cabello estaba largo, tal vez porque en su interior quería que éste llegara a ser tan extenso como la cabellera misma del demonio. También estaba más alta, sí, ése era uno de sus mayores orgullos, y también uno de sus mayores atractivos, junto con aquella sonrisa que la señora Kagome y la señora Sango decían que encantaba a todos los muchachos de la aldea. Oh, qué tiempos aquellos.

No obstante, ella no pudo aceptar la pregunta de la propuesta que él ni siquiera hizo, porque ella sabía que él había ido por ello, de alguna forma siempre sabía lo que él quería decir o hacer sin que se lo dijera; y ella sabía que él no se lo preguntaría. Lloró, sí, sus ojos de chocolate se habían vuelto cristalinos, y de ellos el agua salada había descendido en grandes cantidades. Y él permaneció allí, con su postura erguida y rígida, sin lucir afectado por los llantos de aquella muchacha de quince años. Y algunos segundos después ella estaba aferrada a su pecho cubierto por su armadura, pidiéndole disculpas a su amo Sesshômaru por no cumplir la promesa que ella había hecho de siempre acompañarlo, porque la anciana estaba enferma y ella se sentía responsable por aquella mujer que la había cuidado.

Él continuó en silencio, y aquello perforaba el humano corazón de la muchacha, mas en algún momento sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de la joven. No la abrazó, porque él jamás haría eso, simplemente se acercó lo suficiente para poder susurrarle unas cuantas palabras al oído, unas que hasta ese día recordaría cuando ya hubiera olvidado muchas cosas. Desde entonces ella volvió a sonreír con aquella frescura hechizante aunque no se hubiese ido a su lado, porque sus palabras le dieron una luz de esperanza de que lo volvería a ver, y nunca quiso perder aquella esperanza. Algo más de dos años después ella estaba dejando el pueblo que la había albergado tanto tiempo, más de la mitad de su vida, con la excusa de querer encontrar su propio destino, y quién sabe, tal vez era verdad, porque ni siquiera ella sabe si la verdadera razón era la que salía de sus labios o la que su mente maquinaba.

Con Sakura sosteniendo su brazo se adentraron en el templo que resguardaban junto a otras dos jovencitas un tanto mayores que la antes exterminadora. Juntas prepararon su almuerzo y luego ella les había hecho repasar sus enseñanzas de los últimos días, para que cuando el atardecer llegara pudieran ir a la festividad que se iba a dar en el pueblo, y divertirse como si de chiquillas normales se tratara. Así, cuando se vio sola en el templo, una gran tristeza la embargó, y nada pudo hacer contra las lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas como hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacían, pero era la ley natural de la vida, _la de los humanos_. Nada podía hacer ella contra eso. Sólo podía aceptarlo y esperarlo con la mejor de sus sonrisas, porque así era ella; a pesar de que los años habían pasado y la había vuelto vieja, ella siempre fue una niña alegre, luego joven y mujer, y ahora era una anciana, una anciana alegre.

_«Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras»_, le había dicho él aquel día mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos. La había liberado, le dio la oportunidad de elegir, y ella había decidido esperar, esperar a que las cosas mejoraran, a que ella pudiera irse con su señor Sesshômaru, porque ya no era su amo ni su dueño, era simplemente él.

Y así el tiempo había pasado, y sus encuentros se hacían cada vez menos frecuentes. La última vez que lo vio fue doscientas cincuenta y dos lunas llenas atrás. No lo culpa, porque sabe que el tiempo transcurre diferente para ambos. Mientras salía del templo para caminar hacia el río por segunda vez en ese día se preguntó cómo estaría él, también Jaken y el siempre agradable Ah-Un, hace más tiempo que no sabía de ellos dos, y es que cada vez que estaba con él no hablaban mucho, preferían disfrutar de la compañía del otro en un agradable silencio; ella con los años había aprendido a comunicarse así con él, sin palabras, sólo con unos cuantos gestos y una simple sonrisa, con un poco de humanidad fluyendo entre ambos.

El viento vuelve a soplar otra vez, de una forma diferente esta vez, y ella sonríe, porque sabe que él está a su espalda. Se voltea tan rápido como su cansado cuerpo se lo permite, viéndolo a él tan perfecto como lo recordaba, sin que las décadas que transcurrieron desde que él la había revivido en el bosque y sacado del infierno lo afectaran en lo más mínimo, luciendo tan joven como cuando ella era una niña. Porque ella es una humana, y él es un demonio. Él la mira fijamente con sus ojos dorados, percatándose de que tiene más arrugas y más cabellos canos que la última vez que la vio. Para ella eran más de veinte años, para él apenas un pestañeo. Y quizá ella se había dado cuenta de ello muchos años atrás, y tal vez por eso no había continuado su búsqueda y había decidido asentarse en un pueblo, haciéndose cargo del templo luego. _Porque ella era libre de elegir._

Y había elegido seguir con él, solamente que lo haría a la distancia, pues aunque él la haya liberado décadas atrás, ella siempre le pertenecería, desde que lo vio por primera vez hasta la eternidad. Porque ella era de él, y, aún en sus sueños más de antaño, a ella le gustaba creer que él también le pertenecía.

—Hola, Sesshômaru —le saluda ella. Desde que había llegado a aquel pueblo que ya no le decía 'señor Sesshômaru', y no había sido corregida ni nada, así que continuó llamándolo así. Él simplemente asintió como saludo.

Cuán extraña puede ser la vida que ambos retomaron la ruta hacia el río, mas esta vez era él quien iba tras de ella, era él quien la seguía, quien repasaba sus lentos pasos con la gracia que sólo él puede tener al caminar. Y así llegan hasta una roca en la que ella se sienta a duras penas junto al río, dejando que sus pies se remojaran con el agua helada que le calmaba el ardor que tenía en ellos al caminar. Pocas veces ella había sido testigo de algún vestigio de emoción alguna en aquellos ojos dorados tan fríos como el hielo, tan pocas que apenas los contaba con los dedos de una mano.

Una de esas veces había sido cuando ella tenía unos veinte años. Ya estaba asentada en el pueblo en el que vivía ahora, y fue cuando ella tan sólo lo había llamado por su nombre. Había sido un acto inconsciente, pero él no parecía molesto: sorpresa, era la palabra que ella hubiese usado para describir lo que parecía haber en aquellas lagunas de ámbar. Y, aunque fue por apenas unos instantes, ella se sintió especial extrañamente, y él volvió a tener su misma estoica postura, como si lo ocurrido jamás hubiese pasado. Ella continuó llamándolo simplemente Sesshômaru. Ese mismo día, cuando el sol se ocultaba entre las montañas y el cielo se tenía de naranja, ella había besado sutilmente su blanca mejilla a modo de despedida, justo en el lugar donde sus marcas púrpuras se extendían, y nuevamente pudo apreciar por escasos instantes las negras pupilas vibrantes en aquellas aguas doradas.

No obstante, jamás había sido testigo de que aquellos ojos mostraran la confusión con la que la estaban viendo a ella, porque eso era algo que nunca se esperaría de él. Y no entendía el porqué de ello. Entonces, como si lo hubiese sabido toda su vida, comprendió que aquella confusión que delataban sus ocelos mostraba algo más. Supo en aquel momento, sin la mínima necesidad de oírlo de su propia voz, que en ellos había nostalgia; que ese demonio de frío carácter añoraría a la niña que iba a la siga suya desde el momento en que le devolvió la vida mientras iban en búsqueda de ese hanyô que tantas veces había molestado, a la chiquilla molesta que hablaba y hablaba hasta por los codos, que cantaba canciones inventadas sobre cualquier cosa mientras esperaba que quien fuera su amo por aquellos años de antaño regresara, a aquella pequeña que lo había idolatrado en cuento lo vio, y que aprendió a amarlo con su difícil forma de ser.

Y, tras vislumbrar todo tan claro y puro como el agua del río que pasaba por sus pies, sonrió, sonrió tontamente como sólo una humana podría hacerlo en esos momentos. Sonrió tristemente también, porque nada podía hacer ella para acallar ese silencioso lamento que se veía en sus ojos claros. Nada podía hacer para frenar el paso del tiempo o, mejor aún, devolverlo, lanzarlo lejos. La moneda ya estaba echada, y ella no estaba arrepentida de la cara que había quedado boca arriba.

—Debe ser extraño, ¿no? —dice ella, volteando su vista hacia la corriente de agua, evitando a toda costa aquellos mares de ámbar que continuaban fijos en ella, escudriñándola centímetro a centímetro.

Él no responde. En lugar de ello, mira en la misma dirección que ella, como si el agua corriendo a través de las rocas fuera la respuesta a todas sus dudas, tal vez las mismas que cruzaban por la mente de la humana.

—Luces diferente —comenta de pronto, aún con la mirada perdida en las aguas. Ella asiente en silencio, por supuesto que luce diferente, es humana, los humanos cambian. Ha pensado mucho en ello ese día.

—¿Puedo pedirte algo, Sesshômaru? —inquiere con un pequeño gesto en su rostro. Él reconoció a la niña que recordaba en sus ojos castaños, los cuales parecían haber adquirido de pronto un sutil brillo. Aguardó, esperando a que continuara con lo que le iba diciendo—. Me gustaría dar un paseo antes de volver al templo, quisiera... quisiera caminar una vez más. ¿Vendrías conmigo?

Él aceptó, a su forma, claro está. Y así juntos caminaron acompañados por las brisas que eran los verdugos de los débiles, de las hojas que no se aferraban a las ramas de sus árboles, de los pétalos de las flores casi marchitas, de los hombres que habían sobrevivido a una guerra sólo para caer con un simple resfriado, que con un suave soplo bastaba para derribar a los más fuertes. Así también hablaron de trivialidades, sí, lo que no habían hablado en décadas lo hicieron en un trayecto de un par de horas. Hablaron de lo que habían hecho en el transcurso de sus días, de sus vidas, y de todo lo que los rodeaba.

Charlaron de Jaken y Ah-Un, de cómo el primero seguía igual que hace más de sesenta años, y de cómo el último continuaba fielmente a su lado, aportando siempre cosas a su manera. Platicaron de los tiempos pasados, rememorando cosas de antaño; ella incluso fue capaz de recordar varias de las canciones que antes cantaba a su espera, mientras que él la escuchaba en su agradable mutismo, uno que solamente usaba cuando la escuchaba, muy diferente a su indiferencia habitual, para poder centrar en ella toda su atención.

Finalmente llegaron al desenlace del camino, el templo, y ahí ambos continuaron caminando y hablando, aprovechando la privacidad que les daba la celebración del atardecer en el pueblo. El demonio silenciosamente le ofreció su brazo como apoyo para poder subir las escaleras que hacían de antesala del santuario. Ni siquiera fue necesario que ella quitara algún campo o hechizo, eso ya lo sabía de antemano, pues él era más poderoso que muchos poderes humanos. Cuando están adentro ella le ofrece gentilmente té, aunque sabe que él lo rechazará. Lo hace, nunca le ha gustado la comida humana, siempre lo ha dicho. Luego se sientan en el pasillo exterior, contemplando el atardecer cuando una brisa revuelve los largos cabellos de ambos.

—Las tardes se han vuelto más frías —comenta ella, bebiendo luego un poco de su té—. Pareciera que el otoño se ha adelantado este año.

—Las tardes son cálidas, Rin —replica él, viéndola tomar tranquilamente más de aquel líquido caliente.

—Sí, tienes razón —acepta ella, dándole un ligero asentimiento de cabeza—. Debo ser yo, ya estoy vieja, no tengo el mismo aguante que antes.

—He visto humanos más longevos —vuelve a refutar el yôkai, con un extraña mirada en sus ojos ambarinos.

—Estoy segura de ello.

Por alguna razón, a su mente vino el recuerdo de aquel viejo monje que había conocido una vez. Esa noche, en la fogata junto a Jaken, el pequeño yôkai verde le había dicho claramente la diferencia entre los humanos y los demonios, y de cuáles eran los planes de su señor Sesshômaru una vez que se hubiesen liberado de Naraku. Sin embargo, nunca había sabido de ningún ejército yôkai formándose ni mucho menos, desde hace décadas que dejó de percibir en él aquel deseo insaciable de volverse el demonio más fuerte y poderoso que haya existido.

—¿Te molestaría si descanso mis ojos unos momentos, Sesshômaru? —pregunta ella.

—Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, Rin —responde él, tan impasible como le era posible mostrarse.

Claro que lo era.

Junta sus párpados arrugados y cansados, expulsando de una sola vez el aire comprendido en sus pulmones, sintiendo que el cansancio se iba lentamente de su cuerpo. Se recargó en él, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de tan silencioso demonio. Ya no miraba atrás, no se arrepentía de algo hecho, de algo decidido, porque el tiempo ya se le escapaba de las manos. De alguna forma la carga en su espalda se alivianaba, se salía de sus hombros. Ya no estaba tan cansada. Cada precioso momento ella lo guardaba en su corazón, y al mismo tiempo lo dejaba irse con la suave brisa, siendo llevado a algún lugar lejano, tal vez vagando por la tierra hasta que ella volviera.

Sin embargo, su temor recaía en él, porque ya sabía que él no lo estaba llevando de la misma forma que ella, él no veía las cosas, la vida, como los humanos lo veían, porque él no era un humano; solamente guardaba la esperanza de que aprendiera del pasado para que pudiera continuar, que sin importar dónde estuviere o lo que viera, ella iba a estar ahí, siempre para él. Porque ella le pertenecía a él, a pesar de ser libre, él siempre sería su dueño.

—Por favor —pidió—, prométemelo, Sesshômaru.

Con su sensible oído escuchaba cada vez más débil el latir de su humano corazón, con golpeteos cada vez más pausados. Entonces su brazo derecho le rodeó la espalda en un vano intento de escuchar aquel ritmo que no quería dejar de escuchar, aquél que desde hace años lo acompañaba y no quería dejar ir. ¿Por qué?, se preguntaba, sin algún agregado específico, simplemente era la pregunta. ¿Por qué?

—No lo haré, Rin —dice, aferrándose a ese brazo que sujetaba, sintiendo como ella se volvía más ligera.

No la olvidaría.

* * *

Asdf ¿Qué tal?

Este es el segundo reto que tomo, de la misma pareja y de la misma retadora (ohh :O (xD)) y no sé, como que sigo indecisa :S

Bueno, ajeno a eso, ¿les gustó? ¿Consejos, sugerencias, críticas?  
Saluditos n_n


End file.
